


Doctor Strange: Spells basics Headcanon

by startrekfan



Series: Doctor Strange Metas [8]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: Analysis, Canon, Character Analysis, Gen, Headcanon, Magic, Meta, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan





	Doctor Strange: Spells basics Headcanon

## Spells and Magic

  * **Specialized Spell:**  Portals
  * **Sub-Specialized Spell** : Shields
  * **Element of preference:**  Light (photonic manipulation) and fire.
  * **Soul:**  Bright Pink
  * **Mystical Potential:**  Orange/Yellow
  * **Aura:**  Bright Pink
  * **Special skills:**  Capable of using The Eye Of Agamotto
  * **Favorite Spells:**  Seven Suns of Cinnibus, Crimson Bands of Cyttorak (the energy belt), Flames of the Faltine, Shields of Seraphim.
  * **Main Power:**  Strong offensive and defensive spells
  * **Secondary Power:** Teleport, Telekinesis



## Environment

  * Water : ???
  * Earth: Good
  * Space: Excellent
  * Air: Good



## Spell Source Variations

  * Use of mystic energy from the environment to cast spells (good)
  * Use of mystic energy from another dimensions to cast spells (excellent)
  * Use of his own stamina to cast spells (more limited)
  * Use of his own mystic potential to cast spells (more limited)
  * Use of his own soul to cast spells (dangerous)



## Energy Source

  * Normal Food
  * Mystical Food
  * Meditation (from the environment)
  * From another beings (energy draining)
  * From another dimensions




End file.
